moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Conscript
Soviet Union |role = * Anti-infantry * Garrison |useguns = PPSh 41 |tier = 1 |techlvl = 1 |hp = 115 |armortype = Flak |speed = 6 |sight = 7 |cost = $50 |time = 0:04 |produced = Soviet Barracks |groundattack = * 15 ** 100% vs. Basic/Animal and Drone ** 80% vs. Flak; 65% vs. Plate/Cyborg ** 20% vs. Light and (Big) Light Structure ** 15% vs. ((Very) Big) Defensive Structure ** 10% vs Medium/Harvester, Heavy and (Big) Heavy Structure * 20 when garrisoned ** 110% vs. Basic/Animal ** 100% vs. Drone ** 85% vs. Flak and Plate/Cyborg ** 35% vs. Light ** 30% vs. (Big) Light Structure ** 20% vs ((Very) Big) Defensive Structure ** 15% vs. Medium/Harvester, Heavy and (Big) Heavy Structure |cooldown = 22 frames (1.47 in-game seconds); 24 frames (1.6 in-game seconds) when garrisoned |range = 4.5; 6 when garrisoned |ability = Garrison civilian structures |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed * Self-healing |notes = Starting infantry for the Soviets |infantry = 1 |multiplier = 0.65}} The Conscript is the basic and cheap foot soldier of the Soviets. Official description Conscripts are men drafted into service for the Soviet armies. With Soviet forces pressured to churn out an ever increasing amount of troops, Conscripts are often poorly equipped and only have the most basic military training. They are very cost effective however and are often trained en masse for use in human wave tactics. Conscripts can garrison buildings to increase their rather low survivability.Soviet Infantry page on the official Mental Omega website Overview For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here. The Conscript is the basic Soviet infantry unit. Armed with a submachine gun, they are decent against infantry and weak against everything else. However, their low cost and quick build time allows them to be amassed in large quantities quickly. Many Soviet generals often use Conscripts as cannon fodder to allow their stronger units like Desolators and tanks to survive longer. To improve their combat potential, they can be garrisoned in civilian buildings and Battle Bunkers along with the Flak Trooper. Unfortunately, they don't last long in battle unless they are garrisoned in civilian buildings. While they are the cheapest infantry unit in the game, they also the weakest among the basic infantry so they will lose to deployed GIs, Initiates and Knightframes on their own. They are also vulnerable to specialized anti-infantry units. Appearances Act One * Conscripts first appear in Red Dawn Rising as enemy and Bleed Red as trainable unit, at the beginning of the Third Great War. * Aside from their near ubiquitous presence in Soviet forces throughout the war, Conscripts are also used by PsiCorps and Scorpion Cell during the early parts of the Third Great War. From Killing Fields onward, PsiCorps start to phase Conscripts out in favour of Initiates. Here are all missions which the Initiate survivors that emerge from player's buildings are replaced by Conscripts: ** Scrapyard ** Retaliation (cooperative) ** Think Different ** Warranty Void Origins * Conscripts are used by the Foehn Revolt (who still uses Chinese-Pacific Front equipment) throughout the Mental Omega War since few Heavy Troopers are present yet. In Kill the Messenger and The Great Beyond, Knightframe survivors that emerge from player's buildings are replaced by Conscripts. Assessment See also * GI * Initiate * Knightframe References zh:动员兵 Category:Infantry Category:Soviet Union Category:Occupier